Project Sonic
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Sonic was created as the ultimate life form instead of Shadow? How would this change the story?


At first there was nothing but then he felt something. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of tank. He then saw that there were some men in lab coats looking down at him. They got excited when they saw that he was alive. The tank that he was in opened. He managed to move his arms then his legs and then his entire body.

The scientist with a bald head and white mustache smiled and walked up to his creation. The creature in front of him was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a peach belly. His arms were also peach.

"Welcome to the world, my friend. My name Professor Gerald Robotnik, your creator" Gerald said

The blue hedgehog looked at him confused. He soon spoke to him.

"Creator?" He asked

"That's right my son. Your name is Sonic the hedgehog and you were brought into this world by me" Gerald said

Sonic listen to the Professor's explanation and it didn't take him long to understand when a new life is born.

"I understand now" Sonic said

The professor then put him through some tests and he discovered that he could run faster than the speed of sound. He later discovered that he could wield a lot of chaos energy. The professor was afraid that he would need to suppress that energy, so he created some inhibitor rings in advance, but to his surprise he was able to wield that chaos energy just fine without them, much to his delight.

"Sonic" Gerald said

"What's up" Sonic asked

"It's time for me to tell the reason why I created you" Sonic said

Sonic was puzzled at first, but he decided to hear out the professor.

"I have a granddaughter named Maria and she has a sickness called NIDS. Normal treatment doesn't work on her. I was hoping that by creating you and testing out DNA and immune system would help her get better and cure her of the disease" Gerald said

"So you need me to cure her?" Sonic asked

"Yes, I'm sorry if you feel like you're being used" Gerald said

The blue hedgehog just smile and gave him thumbs up.

"No problem, Professor, if you need me to cure your granddaughter then I'll be happy to help you" Sonic said

The professor wasn't expecting the blue hedgehog to accept it so easily. He's only been here for a couple of days and he learned that his creation has a heart of gold.

"Would be okay if I met Maria?" Sonic asked

Professor Gerald didn't see any harm in letting the blue hedgehog meet his Granddaughter. Maria would often come in and watch him and his team work on the ultimate life form. The Professor told him where he could find her. The blue hedgehog then ran off to see her.

Maria Robotnik was looking out the window again. She was staring down at earth again. She was hoping to go down there and see what it was like.

The blonde preteen then heard something that sounded like a strong wind running down the hallway. She looked to her right and saw that it was blue light.

"What is that?" Maria asked

The light went past her and left strong breeze blowing in her face. She covered her face to block the strong wind.

"What was that? It was moving so fast" Maria said

The young blonde then saw that it stopped and turned around. It was headed back her way. This time the blue light stopped right in front of her.

Maria saw that the blue light was actually a blue hedgehog. He had green eyes and was wearing red and white sneakers with socks.

"Yo, your name's Maria isn't it?" Sonic asked

Maria didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how this hedgehog even knew her name. she could tell that he was friendly because of the smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm Maria" Maria said

"Cool. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said

"Nice to meet you, Sonic" Maria said

"I'll be helping you out from now on" Sonic said

"What do you mean by helping me out?" Maria asked

"Your grandfather created me to help you combat against your disease. You could say that I'm the ultimate life form, but please don't call me that. I would rather you call me Sonic" Sonic said

Maria was shocked at first, but then she was happy to hear that the project that her Grandfather had been working on for so long was finally finished.

"Oh! So the project that grandfather has been working for so long is finally finished" Maria said

"Yup and he's hoping to help you get better by using me" Sonic said

"There's finally hope for me" Maria said

The blonde then looked back at earth. Sonic noticed that she was looking at a blue planet.

"Are you looking at that blue planet down there?" Sonic asked

"Yes, that planet is called earth and I was hoping that I would get go down there one day" Maria said

"Why don't you just go there now?" Sonic asked

"I would if I could, but I can't" Maria said

"Why not?" Sonic asked

"Because of my disease I can't visit earth" Maria said

Sonic felt bad for her. He put a hand on her shoulder. The blonde looked over and saw that he was smiling and winking at her.

"Tell you what, as soon as that sickness of yours is cured I'll take you down to earth myself. What do you say?" Sonic asked

Maria looked happy.

"You'll really do that for me?" Maria asked in excitement

"OF course, I promise" Sonic said

"Thank you, Sonic" Maria asked

"No worries. Friends are supposed to help each other out after all" Sonic said

"Friends?" Maria asked

Maria was surprised by how friendly Sonic was after he was created.

"Yeah, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help someone who needs help?" Sonic asked

Maria was glad to see that the blue hedgehog became friends.

"C'mon" Sonic said

Maria looked at him with confused expression.

"Are we going somewhere?" Maria asked

"We're going on run, of course! We can't just stay here all day just sitting down" Sonic said

Maria watched as Sonic did some stretches and then was ready. He then lifted her up bridal style.

"Whoa!" Maria said

"Hold on tight!" Sonic said

Maria did as she was told. Sonic then started to run fast. Maria screamed at first but then opened her eyes and saw how fast she was going with Sonic. She soon felt so alive. Feeling this rush of excitement was something that she never experienced before.

The run was over and Maria was still feeling pumped.

"I felt so alive, Sonic" Maria said

"That's why you got to run and be fast" Sonic said

"Can we do that again?" Maria asked

"Of course" Sonic said

Sonic and Maria spent the rest of the day running. The bond between Sonic and Maria was strong and it would only get stronger down the road.


End file.
